Yurika Hanasaki
|name = |katakana = 花咲百合香 |romaji = Hanasaki Yurika |age = 25 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = (Contact lense) |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Samurai |song sang = Asayake no Crescendo |brand = Jazz from Symphonata! |manager = Kotori |birthday = December 6 |Zodiac = Sagittarius |seiyuu = Mitani Remi (Jpn) Morgan Garett (Eng) |type = Cool |imagecolor = (#9d72eb) }} Hanasaki Yurika (花咲百合香) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is the younger sister of Sumire and a samurai in training. She is voiced by Mitani Remi (三谷麗美) in Japanese and Morgan Garett in English. She is a member of the unit Prism Force. Biography Yurika is the younger sister of Sumire with an aura of a yamato nadeshiko. She is a samurai in training and has sworn to protect other people using what she had learned. Although she is one of the most mature idols in the agency, she has her cute moments. Character Description History and Background Yurika was born after Sumire's accident and when Sumire was given a second chance, she was given to her by a mysterious figure. As a child, she relies on Sumire on many things but as she grows up, she starts to be the one to handle the household and Sumire grew lazy. After seeing her skills with a bamboo stick, Sumire decides to find her a mentor to teach her kenjutsu. The mentor happens to be an old, retired samurai and Yurika willingly offers herseld to become one and train under him. Appearance Yurika has very long and curly dark purple hair with her forelocks pulled to the back of her head. She has sharp turquoise eyes but wears yellow contacts. Personality Yurika has traits of a yamato nadeshiko, the ideal Japanese woman. She is beautiful, mature and well-behaved who wants to be a good example to others. She usually remains in a calm disposition but when things go wrong, she won't hesitate to snap out and fix the problem. Yurika, though calm, is also competitive like her older sister but is good at hiding this. She can get irritated when lost but would accept it after a while and would do her best next time. Hobbies and Skills Yurika, influenced by traditional Japanese, is good at ikebana (flower arrangements) and kenjutsu, the Japanese fighting style with swords. She also has quick eyes and hands as she has the most wins in karuta games within Prism Force. Etymology Hanasaki (花咲): Hana (花) is the kanji for flower, a reference to her love for flowers while Saki (咲) means to bloom, an action buds do when it's time for them to open up their petals. Yurika (百合香): Yuri (百合) is the Japanese word for lily while Ka (香) means fragrant/scent. Relationships Sumire Hanasaki Sumire is Yurika's older sister and play reverse roles, Yurika acting like the typical older sister and Sumire acting like the typical younger sister. Sumire would make Yurika do most of the housework and some of her idolwork while she "rests". Yurika would often scold her for her misbehaviors, which Sumire would take heed to listen (and forget it later). Nevertheless, Sumire cares about her younger sister. Yurika is the only member of her family to still be alive. Both of them are members of Prism Force. Statistics Lives *Yurika's Debut Live (January 15, 2016) *‎Yurika&Sango's Gemi Live (February 27, 2016) (w Sango) Coords *Beauty Lily Coord *Super Cyalume Yurika Coord *Prism Force Purple Coord Making Dramas *Japan Morning Sun Quotes *''From the land of the rising sun! Hanasaki Yurika is here!'' **Call and response Trivia *Many of Yurika's character inspirations are Todo Sion from PriPara and Fujiwari Miyabi from Aikatsu. *‎Yurika and Layla are the only characters of Admin Usagi to not be voiced by a proper voice actor. Mitani Remi, or simply known as Remi, is a member of the unit STAR☆ANIS. The unit is known to provide the singing voices of the characters in the Aikatsu series and Remi's roles include Arisugawa Otome and Fujiwara Miyabi. *‎There is a running gag within the Symphonata franchise and rarely on MiTomo that Yurika would end up in space either on purpose or by accident. *In Perteleme, Yurika was revised into Zinc, who, similar to her, is calm on the surface but passionate in the roots. Her samurai motif was given to Nihonium. Gallery Official Art= YurikaNew.png Yurika SCR.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Divine Idols Category:Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Female Category:Symphonata Cool Idol Category:Prism Force Category:Members of Prism Force